Forbidden Love
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: One shot. Hikaru and Kaoru fluff Tis pretty much a songfic from Madonna's song Forbidden Love.


Title: Forbidden Love

Pairing: HikaruxKaoru (YAY!)

Rating: PG (yaoi, twincest so stay away if you're not into that)

Summary: Pretty much just sum fluffy twincest stuff i came up with due to horrible writers block and me wanting to write a fic about these two so bad XD Yes their love is forbidden, but who cares its wonderful!

Disclaimer: Me no own If i did um this would be totally yaoi not shojo XP (No offense to shojo lovers) Also i no own the song Forbidden Love tis Madonna's x3 I also kinda changed one of the lyrics so it would match better ;;; sorry if it sounds corny or weird bows

Nights were the best setting for the Hitachiin twins. No one could see them, no could watch them, they were safe. Safe from the eyes of the countless fangirls and club members. In the club being intimate had its limits, they never kissed or touched below the waist. It just wasn't 'appropriate' or 'accepted', of course that never mattered two Kaoru and Hikaru, but there was a certain thrill when containing themselves all day to finally release it all at night. Both twins thought identical thoughts as Hikaru pulled his younger twin brother close. Both were naked, except for boxers.

Hikaru sighed softly, causing Kaoru to turn and look at his twin. "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, although he didn't really need to since both knew what the answer would be. Hikaru hesitated before replying, "Nothing really, I'm just annoyed at the world..." He trailed off slightly heaving yet another sigh. Kaoru nodded as he pressed a soft kiss to his brother's shoulder. "I know...me too." Both kept wondering...'how could something so wrong be so beautiful?' Hikaru let out a little chuckle as he said, "But that's how it is with everything that is wonderful..."

Forbidden love

We sealed our destiny forever

Forbidden love, forbidden love

Kaoru laughed lightly as he snuggled closer to his twin. "I don't care what other's think...being with you is enough for me." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded smiling lovingly down at his brother. They both understood. And that's all that mattered to them...their world. Even though it had expanded some since they had met Haruhi they still liked being the only two for each other. Hikaru's arms slid away from Kaoru as he straddled his twin's waist, bending down to press a teasing kiss to Kaoru's lips.

Once upon a time

There were two twin brothers

Hearts that intertwine

They lived in a different kind of world

Kaoru smiled into the kiss as he leaned up a bit, deepening it the best he could. His eyes slid closed as he thought of all the times they kissed and the wonderful looks Hikaru gave him during class or the Host Club. Every time made him melt...every time was new and different. Their first kiss was the best, as was every first kiss. So forbidden and wonderful...and Hikaru's eyes, even though they were so much like his own, were different in a way only he could see and comprehend.

Just one kiss on my lips

Was all it took to seal the future

Just one look from your eyes

Was like a certain kind of torture

They pulled away for air meeting again just as quickly. Hikaru's fingers slid up and down the smooth skin of his twin's back. He loved that feeling...loved to feel Kaoru shiver with pleasure. Hikaru pulled back again, taking deep gulps of air as he opened his eyes to gaze down at Kaoru. His twin smiled beautifully up at him, a smile that only Hikaru got to see. Hikaru blushed slightly, how he loved that smile. Kaoru reached up gently brushing his fingers through the red locks of hair. "Hikaru..." The older twin kissed Kaoru's neck as he nodded slightly. "Yes?"

Just one smile on your face

Was all it took to change my fortune

Just one word from your mouth

Was all I needed to be certain

Kaoru pulled Hikaru as close as possible as he said, "I love you." Hikaru smiled, as they both met in a passionate kiss. Such a forbidden relationship, yet both of them didn't care. As long as they were happy...that was all that mattered. If every day they could wake up beside each other and go through every day without ever leaving each other's sides...that would be heaven. Hikaru broke the kiss as he panted slightly and replied, "I love you, Kaoru." Kaoru smiled as they hugged each other close, savoring the feel of each other's skin and the warmth of their bodies. Love was truly an amazing thing.

Forbidden love

We sealed our destiny forever

Forbidden love, forbidden love

Fin


End file.
